conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kongelige Heimevernet av Kalmarunionen
Heimevernet is a branch of the Forsvaret that act as a rapid mobilization force. It was created in 1972. The force was created after the model from the former Norwegian Home Guard, with a large number of soldiers scattered across the country, who keep their equipment, weapons and ammunition at home. Soldiers' mass at the Heimevernet consists of former professional soldiers, or conscripts who have completed a 12 month course before they were transferred to the Heimevernet. In addition, it is possible to apply to Heimevernet as a volunteer. Guard currently consists of about 400,000 soldiers in 3 strengths. These forces are organized into three levels: input, reinforcement and follow-on forces. Heimevernet has close contact with civil society. In addition to the crew and most officers are civilians on a daily basis, there is also a formal contact with civil society through that every district has a council where the civil society organizations are represented. This cooperation is also on a national basis. Another body is the Home Guard boards , where local politicians along with police representatives are helping to determine who is fit for service in the National Guard. Heimevernet's main tasks *Protecting people and key community features, including: **Force Protection **Withdrawal / rollover of pre-stored material **Visits and allied training **Securing the infrastructure, key personnel and material **Monitoring and Control *National Guard to support the armed services and total defense in peace, crisis and war. *Home Guard will provide support to civil society *Support of the Army, Navy and Air Force in abroad operations Structure Recently (2009), the Heimevernet has been reorganized in order to a better response in a war time. There are three levels according to the availability and training of units: Input Force Comprised of 100.000 soldiers and formed mostly by ex-military, Input Force is the spearhead at the Heimevernet and is composed of mobile and flexible units. The force has first priority in training resources and materials. They will be ready to carry out missions within 24 hours. Crews and officers serve for up to 30 days a year and has signed a contract with the Heimevernet. Imput Force main role is the defence of Kalmar Union but most of its units are ready to be deployed abroad if necesary. Reinforcement & Follow-up Forces Reinforcement and follow-up forces constitute approximately 75% of the Heimevernet. These forces have been upgraded much of their equipment, but some equipment upgrading still remains. Their mission is to strengthen, support and replace the input force and thereby ensure the necessary endurance missions in solution as well as the release of this new mission. Home Guard Youth Heimevernsungdommen (HVU) is a free service for young people between 15 and 18 years, and engaging in organized military field sports. Although this is a military department under the Home Guard, it will not focus on combat training, and HV youngsters are not able to keep weapons at home. The aim of the training is in HVU *Teach youth the importance of order, responsibility and good comradeship. *Activate them through training, exercises, competitions and gatherings. *Give them factual information about the military and its place in society. *Training on admission to officers schools. Organization Heimevernet organization is divided into districts, which again is divided into smaller units, typically covering a single County. In a wartime situation Heimevernet will typically be used to protect the local infrastructure and population, but may also be used as regular troops. As it for the most part comprises locals, it is ideally suited for guerrilla warfare (sabotage, ambushes, etc.) Similar to the Forsvaret organization, the Heimevernet is divided in: *'Landheimevernet (LHV)' (Land Home Guard) *'Sjøheimevernet (SHV)' (Sea Home Guard) *'Luftheimevernet (LUHV)' (Air Home Guard) Land Home Guard Landheimevernet (LHV) is specialized to protect the land defense of Kalmar Union. LHV constitute the largest part of the Heimevernet and carries responsibility for the territorial land defense. Landheimevernet organization is divided in sections and areas, both in peace, crisis and war is under HVS district commanders. District chiefs have territorial responsibility for land defense of Kalmar Union. '''Landheimevernet's main tasks: *Preventing and combating terrorism and other threats. *Protecting vital social functions. *Force Protection. *Enhance border security *Support the armed services and total defense in peace, crisis and war. *Support civil society to natural disasters and accidents, as well as search for missing persons. Sea Home Guard Sjøheimevernet (SHV) is specialized for monitoring and control along the coast. Sea Home Guard has a capacity that is adapted to monitoring and control of the coast, both in peacetime and in crisis or war. Sjøheimevernet are present along the entire coast with coastal sign post, speed boats and other large vessels. By mobilizing Sjøheimevernet has about 40 large vessels and 130 speed boats. It is organized as a part of the Heimevernet and is divided into the SHV-command, SHV-SHV groups and regions. During operations in peace and in times of crisis and war transferred command to the commander of naval forces. Sjøheimevernet's main tasks: *Capacities for maritime surveillance. *Control of shipping. *Control Diving. *Force Protection and escorting other maritime entities. *Bording. Air Home Guard Luftheimevernet (LUHV) is specialized for the protection of Air Force bases around the country. Luftheimevernet is the static part of the country's air force bases. It provide security and protection, including monitoring and control and emergency, medical and NRBC. Kongelige Luftforsvaret set itself up mobile devices with such combat aircraft and air defense can be inserted at any airfield to operate from there. Luftheimevernet will support these devices based on its local roots. The primary task is to help prevent attacks against the drive to succeed. The units are specially trained to remain on station for a possible attack - even in contaminated environment - one that puts heavy demands on education in their own protection. Luftheimevernet is organized as a part of the Heimevernet and is divided into LUHV-section and LUHV sites. Luftheimevernet's main tasks: *Security and safety. *NRBC protection (nuclear, radiological, biological, chemical) *Public Health Service *Force Protection Home Guard districts Equipment The Heimevernet is in charge of maintenance and operation of the equipment transferred to the reserve from the Army. However, with the exception of MBTs, the Imput Force has a level of equipment in vehicles and weapons similar to the Army. All the Forsvaret, including the Heimevernet and excluding spcial units, has the same personal weapons and equipment. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union